Fever Love
by Shadow's party girl 96
Summary: Amy Rose lives in the 1800s were indians once roam free. She soon is kidnapped by Shadow the Hedgehog,a indian.She soon has feelings for him,but does she wanna stay with him,or leave forever.
1. My life

**Hey everyone I've been watching to much Little house on the Prairie,and I got this idea. I don't own Sega or the Sonic team. Please Review and read and tell me what you thnk. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes that I make.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's Pov)<strong>

Some people thought Montana was a crazy place to settle. Not with it's mountainous west—the quarter of the state that is part of the Rocky Mountain region; and the eastern three-quarters of Montana covered by the Great Plains. I loved the place even though other's thought It was plain and boring. My elder sister Rosy and I would always play tag and hide and seek. But when Rosy turned 13,she stopped playing games and started learning how to be a lady.

"Soon Amelia,You will find a man and settle down and this is how you take care of yourself and your children."Her and Mother would tell me over and over.

I had just turned 13 that summer, and had to give up my freedom. In return I was forced to sew and knit, cook and learn to clean. I missed the story's of the old west and the gold rush,and indians. Pa would alway's tell the best Indian story's,saddly he died a few years back in a mineing accident. My pa knew a few Indians when he was a boy. The Arikara were a group known around this area and was a scary group to.

"Amelia I don't want you to be around those bruts understood."My mother yelled at me once.

"Amelia they could kidnap you or kill you or worse."Rosy agreed with her.

"But Mother,Rosy they aren't that bad,besides they never show up around here anyway."I replyed looking out the windows.

I sighed putting the knitting away and stood up. I brushed my skirt and went to my room.

"Amelia aren't you hungry,supper will be ready soon."My mother called to me.

"No thank you and please Mother,call me Amy."I responded.

I went to my bed that my sister and I shared and went to sleep. Little did I know that my view on Indians would change.


	2. Meeting Sonic

**Hey people of this Earth. I wanna thank all those who review,Thank you very very much! I don't own the Sonic team. I also don't own Sega,please keep on reviewing.**

**Oh and I forgot the ages**

**Amy-13**

**Rosy-15**

**Cherry(Amy and Rosy's mom)-32**

**Sonic-16**

**Shadow-16**

**Please keep on reviewing and please keep on reading,Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's pov)<strong>

School had just let out and I was walking home. My lunch pail was swinging at my side and I hummed a tune Pa thaught me. I didn't see where I was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry."I exclaimed loudly,trying to collect my things.

A blue furred hand gingerly grabbed mine. I looked up and my breath hitched a bit,I was stareing into two emerald green orbs that danced with youth. His four quills perfect and smooth,same as his back quills. His teeth pure white and straight,gleamed into a smile. He wore a gloves and running shoes,he was perfect.

"No-no it was my fault Miss."His accent told me he wasn't from here.

"That's ok,umm May I ask were you are from Sir?"I asked politely.

He helped me up and handed me my books that scattered in the fall. He still clung to my hand and my face brightened up a bit.

"Oh call me Sonic,and I'm from Florida Miss-umm."His look told me he wanted to know my name.

"My name's Amelia Rose,But please call me Amy,Sir Sonic."I curtised.

It was his turn to blush and he used his free hand to rub his back neck a little.

"You can just call me Sonic,Amy."He smiled.

"Can I walk you home,Miss. Rose."He gave a grin and mock bow.

"Why yes you shall Sir-ugh I mean Sonic."I returned the grin and we walked hand-in hand to my house.

We talked all the way home and I learned we had a lot in common. He also was afraid of Spiders and he loved to listen to music. We finally got to my house and I faced him.

"It was nice to meet you Sonic."I confessed.

"Y-yea Me to Amy."He grinned.

He let my hand go and I found I missed the warmed. I smiled up at him and entered the house. Ma was cooking supper and Rosy was knitting in the parlor.

"Who was that?"Rosy asked,never takeing her eyes off her work.

"That was Sonic,He walked me home."I sighed dreamly.

"Just be careful Amy."She warned.

I waved her off and went to help Ma with Supper. Fried chicken with mashed patataos and corn. I also made Corn bread and It wasn't half-bad. I went to bed early and listen to Rosy and Ma talk.

"She was with that Sonic boy."Rosy confessed to Ma.

"I knew she would start haveing these feelings,she grew up so fast. You think we should tell her that she's in a arranged marriage with him?"I heard Ma's low voice speak with concearn.

"Nah,Not for a few more years."Rosy reassured.

I didn't hear more because the dumb darkness of sleep caught me in its trap.


	3. The Raid's Part one

**Hey everyone and all the wonderful people that reviewed I thank you and you are tuneing in for the third chapter of Fever Love! I don't own Sega or the Sonic team,please read and review. I'd like to thank PriscillaRouge for helping me with the story! You rock! We both worked very hard on this chapter I give you most of the credit.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's Pov)<strong>

I woke up that morning and remembered what Ma and Rosy were talking about. Sonic,he and I were to be wed? I sat there and tryed to think of the reason's for why. I never met the the gentleman,and Mama and Rosy wanted me to wed him. I thought about asking them but discided to wait. I got out of the bed and got dressed,I went down the steps and was greeted by the warmth of the stove and smell of breakfest. Ma was finishing makeing Bacon and eggs. I sat down beside Rosy,who was drinking a cup of milk.

"How was your sleep sister?"Rosy asked me,setting the cup down.

"It was good Rosy,so how are you and Scourge doing?"I teased her about her boyfriend.

"A-Amelia!"Rosy blushed nervously.

**(Normal pov)**

Amy giggled and said, "I'm just kidding! But, really... how are the things going?"

"Um.." Rosy blushed darker, "H-Haven't they taught you not to be.. into people's business!"

They were both talking more until Ma came in with the plate of food.

"So.. ma... What was that you and Rosy talking about... last night?"

They both freezed and Rosy nervously laughed saying, "Oh... Um... D-Don't worry about it! Hey! Ma and I need some blueberries for pie! Could you please get some? Thanks!"

Before Amy could say another word, Rosy, gave her the basket and playfully pushed her out the door.

**(Amy's Pov)**

I chuckled to myself as I held on tighter to the basket. My face darkened at the thought of how they tryed to avoid my question. I made it to the blueberry patch and started to carefully pick berry's,trying not to get it on my hands. Ma and Rosy never did that and I was worryed,I pushed the idea to the back of my mind as I set to work getting the blueberrys.

"There all done!"I exclaimed to myself,after filling the basket up.

I plucked a blueberry from the basket and grinned with delight at the flavor.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

I was finishing my breakfest of corn and deer meat when Father approched me. I nodded my head at him with respect for he was the chief of the tribe.

"Shadow bear,please come here."My father used my indian name,meaning something very important was about to be said and must be said in private.

I brushed the crumbs of my meal off my deer skinned shirt and walked over to his tent. I pulled back the opening flap and stepped in,setting by the fire that lightly burned.

"Shadow,You are 16 now,That means you are ready for The mission of turnings. Your great grandfather,your Grandfather,and I had all been on it. Now it is your turn,you must go to the white man's tribe near here and steal a white woman to be a slave or use as a sacrifice to the great gods."Father exclaimed,gestureing to the images on the wall of the tent and to the smoke that seemed to move more when he spoke.

I sat there speechless. In the calmest voice I could muster I tryed to reply.

"But Father,Why must I do that,The white man might get upset or worse. They have those sticks that caught on fire. Beside's why must it be a white girl."I asked,trying to seem calm when I really was freaking out.

Father's face hardened as he spoke in a harsh voice.

"Because It is tradition! You will because It is your duty as Chief's son! Now leave my sight and prepare for your mission you leave in a half an hour."He stood and walked to the back of the tent.

In a quiet voice I gave a small "Yes Father."And I left the room.

**(Chief's Pov/normal-ish pov)**

The chief watched his son from the corner of his eyes and gave a breath of relief when he left. The chief rubbed his tired eyes as he prayed to the spirits that Shadow have a safe trip. He looked up and saw a oak tree,the one he planted with is late wife.

"Oh Summer Dream,Shadow is like you strong and brave I knew he would be like you you'd be so proud of our son."He went back to the tent.

**(Amy's Pov)**

Carrying the heavy basket was a lot harder then it looked. It took me nearly half the time going there just to come back. I sat the basket down and withdrew the cloth I used to wipe the sweat off my forehead. I carefully folded it and placed it back in the folds of my dress. I heaved the heavy basket up and started to walk agian. Thats when I smelled the smoke and I heard the shrill cry's. I dropped the basket,Blueberry's flew and some rolled out of the basket as I raced to the Village to see what was wrong. I also wanted to see if Ma and Rosy were ok,they were my only family and I didn't want to lose them.


	4. The Raid's Part two

**Hey didn't see you there. This is the 4th Chapter to Fever Love. I hope you liked the first part of the two-part meeting between Amy and Shadow. I don't own sega or The Sonic Team. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's Pov)<strong>

I ran into the front gates that protected the village and gasped in horror. Indians were on there rideing horse's and woman and Children were running this way and that. The men were trying to fire there gun's,but feared they shoot the woman and children. I ran past a couple of woman,And ran into Rosy. She had tears streaming down her face and blood was stained on her shirt. Her once neat and tidy hair was messy and out of place. I tackled her and we fell to the ground.

"A-A-Amelia he-Scourge-he's-Oh god why why!"She screamed hysterically.

"Rosy-ROSY! Clam down please your scareing me."my voice muffled by the noise that surrounded us.

I heard a horse snort and slowly turned my head. My breath stopped when I saw him,He was a black hedgehog with red hightlights and his eyes were a crimson red. He wore tribal paints on his face and he was wearing indian clothing. When his eyes connected with mine I felt my blood run cold.

"Amelia,come on hurry."Rosy pulled me along as we tryed to run.

We hid in some bushes not to far from the village.

"R-Rosy what happened?"I whimpered.

"Shhhh It's ok,When you left a bunch of those brute's came and all hell broke loose."She replyed,petting my quills.

"Rosy where's Ma?"panic swept me up in a rush.

"She was tooken,Amelia where are you going?"Rosy asked when I stood up.

"I'm going after her."My voice came out clear and brave.

"Amelia your crazy! They will kill you,she may be -."Rosy didn't finish.

"Rosy I want my Mama."I stated,fear coiled and bubbled in my stomach,but I forced it away.

I turned to leave,but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm comeing to,I have to look after you."I heard the smile in her voice and gave a small smile of my own.

We ran as fast as we could and stopped just short at the front gates. The indian's had taken hostage's,the strange thing is they were all woman and girls. I saw a few bodys littered the ground and turned my head when I saw the familar blue quills. Sonic layed dead on the ground,his eyes half open and his shotgun still curled in his cold stiff fingers. I crept over to the body and pryed the gun out of his hand.

"Amelia what are you doing!"Rosy hissed.

"We need this."I hissed back,holding the gun for her to see.

I felt a hand grab my wrist and I snapped my head to look who it was. My face paled when It was the same man from before. I heard Rosy's screams and she was being restrained by two Indians. One was a Silver colored hedgehog and the other was a two-tailed yellow fox.

"Let me go you jerk."I yelled at him,kicking and punching him.

He just picked me up and throw me over his shoulder. He dropped me into by the group of woman and Rosy was tyed up with me. I saw him looking at me and I turned my eyes away,I will not give this man,or beast the feeling of sucess.

"Rosy-cough-Amelia?"I heared a rasping voice.

I turned my head and I almost choked. Ma was curled up in a ball,her hair was matted and dry blood tangled in it,her clothes were scraped and dirty. I saw she had been stabbed in the side and now blood pooled by her side and she shirt was changed to the color red.

"Oh Mama,who did this-Rosy get over here."I yelled for my sister.

Rosy crawled over to us and she looked like a puppy that got kicked in the stomach.

"Mother."She whispered,gingerly strokeing mother's cheek.

"Girls,it's ok it's just a little cut thats all."She gave a weak smile.

"Mama,you've been stabbed!'I yelled at her.

Rosy glared at me and I shrank back a bit,I saw the Black and red hedgehog and something snapped.

"You! How could you,first you raid us then you kill innoccent people,and now-now my mama she-she's."I didn't know I was hitting his chest till I sank down to the floor,I rocked myself as tears rained down on earth.

"She's gonna die,just like Pa,and It's your fault."I screamed.

I felt Rosy weakly grab my shoulders and guided me back to ma.

"Amelia be strong ok,And Rosy you look after your sister,alway's stay together and I love you both very much."Ma's final words as we watched her life end.

"Mama..."I leaned into Rosy and cryed for hours it felt like.

"Were leaveing."A harsh voice yelled.

I saw the Black and red Hedgehog pulling woman to their feet and I was pulled to mine as well. I started to walk over to Rosy,But the the hedgehog,I thought he was the leader,pulled me the other way.

"Wait-WAIT,No let me go"I screamed.

I pushed him off and I ran to Rosy. I clung to her dress like I did when I was six and I held tight.

"Rosy don't leave me."I cryed in a shrill voice.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and started to pull me. I spun around and I spat in his face. I smirked as he wiped the spit off with disgust. His eyes shone in anger as I saw his hand swing back and connected with my right cheek. The force of the blow made me fall to the ground. My cheek ached and I felt dizzy,I tryed to fight him,but he proved to strong and I was seperated from Rosy,My only family left.


	5. Camp

**Hey I don't own Sega or the Sonic Team. Thanks for all the reviews that I got you all rock. When the Indians are speaking its just english words backwords.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's pov)<strong>

**Clip clop clip clop clip clop.**

I swayed and bumped as the horse walked along the trail. This Indian,Shadow Bear,was sitting behind me on the horse and his arms blocked my sides,giveing no chance to escape. We rode in silence,the only sound was the noise of the horse's feet and my silent sobs. I was trying to think what might happen now.

"We are almost there."His rough voice broke the silence.

All I could simply do was to nod my head. What was going to happen to me,was I to be killed,or raped and then killed. What if they were going to use me as a sacrifice for one of their gods. I suddered at the though,turning my eyes so I could get a look at Shadow Bear.

"A-are you g-going to k-kill me?"I sputtered out.

He gave a confused look then shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know,mabye."He smirked,sending chills down my spine.

I turned my eyes onto the road ahead. We had left the main road and we were walking along some old path. We pasted some willow trees and a lake,dragonflys danced and shimmered over the surface.

Amy gave a weak smile,remebering the time her and Rosy were playing by a lake like this,and she fell in. She sighed at the thought of her sister. Was she ok? has she died? These sort of questions scared her,but she managed to push them far back into her mind. She noticed the path was growing bigger and she looked away from the lake,which was growing smaller as they pasted it.

"We are here."Shadow informed me.

We were in a big circle like clearing,tall spiked fence's protected them from harm,a main gate was at the front to let people in and out. There was a large garden that was growing fruits and vegetables. I saw these weird cone things,large buffalo-hide tents. I saw some children running around. A little girl was trying to get her doll back from a older boy. The women were wearing long dresses made of mountain goat skin or deerskin. I saw some men cleaning a deer by a fire,they wore breechcloths with leather leggings and Plains or Plateau-style shirts. They all wore moccasins on their feet.

**(Normal pov)**

Amy was guided to a large tent and was pushed in. She sat up and tryed to brush the dirt off her dress she was wearing. She was faceing away from the opening do she didn't see in open.

"Are you the one my son brought back?"A hard voice made her jump.

She turned around and saw a older looking hedghog,he was all black,and had the same eyes as Shadow had. He wore a long warbonnets and the same clothes she saw the men out side wear.

"Y-Yes sir."She replyed.

"Hmmm you'll do nicely."He muttered and walked over to her.

Amy backed away,her face beet red and her back was pressed up the side of the tent.

"Ugh."She was scared.

He gripped her face with his fore finger and thumb,turning her head to the left then the right. he dropped it and backed away from her. She sighed in relief,her face had lightened up a bit and wasn't so red.

"You have a pretty face my dear."He spoke in perfect english.

"T-Thank you sir."Amy suddered agian,feeling like a idoit.

He smiled and walked out of the tent,I heard him talking to someone but I couldn't understand it.

"maerc dluow uoy esealp akat erac fo reh?"I heard him ask.(Cream would you please take care of her?)

"sey ris."Came a small,child like voice replyed.(Yes Sir.)

I saw a cream colored rabbit,who was wearing a long deerskinned dress,which had feathers and bead's sewn in,stepped in.

"How do you do my name's Cream."She gave a small bow and smiled.


	6. Submit to me

**Hey everyone. I wanna thank those who reviewed. I don't own Sega or the Sonic team. I hope you read and review thanks again. I'm hopeing this will be the longest chapter i've made so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's pov)<strong>

I watched the rabbit smile as she stood up. I gave a curtsy in return,she seemed confused at first but soon understood.

"H-Hello My name's Amelia,But you may call me Amy."I replyed.

She gave a small nod and stepped out of the tent. She returned shortly,carrying a long deerskin dress,hanging from it were blue colored beads and feather's of all colors.

"The chief gave me instuctions to look after you and to show you what life here is like."She chattered,pulling at the strings that held my dress together.

I grabbed her hands to stop her,my face was beet red.

"W-What do you mean?"I studdered.

"You don't know do you,you are Shadow's woman,your very lucky you know."She giggled before trying to untie the dress agian.

I gave her a frown,she sensed something and stopped.

"I am no man's woman."I replyed,my hands rested on my hips.

"I know you don't like it,but trust me it get's better."She sighed,pulling the last of the strings of my dress.

She slipped off my dirty dress and slipped the new one on. I played with the bead's as she left.

"Are you done woman."I jumped slightly at the voice.

Shadow was watching me from the opening,his face emotionless and he had his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a hat like his father's,but not as big. I shoot him a glare and turned away,I was not going to let him walk all over me.

"Oh Prince Shadow,good morning."I heard Cream's voice again.

"I'm here to take the woman to see the camp."Shadow said as if he was bored.

I turned around and gave him a glare that would scare the toughest man in my village.

"I am no man's woman for one,two I have a name so use it,and third my name is Amelia Maria Jo-ann Rose,so call me woman one more time and i'll kick your ass so hard you will go flying around the world 5 fucking times!"I yelled.

I was panting when my little outburst was over. Shadow looked at me then turned to Cream,who was a little confused.

"lliw uoy esaelp eavel su maerC rof a ces?"Shadow said in a calm voice.(Will you please leave us Cream for a sec?)

"erus gniht."She smiled,leaveing us.(Sure thing).

He was over by my side in two steps. He slapped my right cheek, I was knocked to the floor. I held it my cheek and glared up at him.

"You will not do that agian you hear me."He snapped.

"You can't tell me what to do."I retorted.

He raised his hand agian,I flinched away. He gave a smug look and lowered it.

"You will submit to me one way or another woman."He replyed coldly.

He turned and walked out of the tent,I rose to my feet and let my hand fall to my side. I felt the first of many tears roll down my cheek.


	7. Just Like Her

**Hello children! I don't own sega or the Sonic team,please review and read.**

**Amy:Yay hello everyone**

**Me:Amy,you get back in the story**

**Amy:Fine.**

**And also a special thank you to PriscillaRouge for helping me with the idea's,you are the greatest.**

**Now let's start!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's pov)<strong>

I pressed my hand to my cheek to stop the pain.

"That jerk who does he think he is anyway!"I thought,while rubbing the throbbing wound.

I could still feel his presence,standing outside the tent. I blow a silent rasberry at him and laided down on the grass matress and fell asleep. If he wanted to play then I'll play.

**(Shadow's pov)**

After I slapped her I felt guilty,she was just scared and I wasn't helping. Still I could not just let her walk all over me. I sat in front of the tent and watched the big fire that surrounded the camp. My sharp ear's heard the rasberry that she just blow. I chuckled slightly under my breath,she was just like her.

"Maria."I heard myself whisper.

She was The first white girl,beside's my mother, that I meet. I was nine at the time and she was eight.

**(Flashback time)**

I was sitting by the fire,my little brother Silver was trying to cook a fish he caught.

"What are you doing,that's a girl's job."I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up Shadow your just mad that I got the mad skills."He replyed.

"Oh yea,hey guy with the mad skills,your fish is burning."I laughed at him.

"Oh no!"Silver was trying to blow the flames off it,but just made it bigger.

I pinched my nose,when I heard the sound of horse's I looked up. A group of white men had come to trade,they rode in and dismounted. I saw her sitting on one of the horse's. She was a human,very rare in this area,she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She saw me and smiled,I sent a smile back and she giggled. She slide off her horse and skipped over to me.

"Hello."She said,I could detect a english accent,like my mother had.

"Hello."I replyed,blushing slightly.

"My name's Maria Robotnik,It's nice to meet you."She curtsyed.

"Y-yea."I studdered,dummy get a grip.

"Might I ask for your's?"She gave me a puzzled look.

"Oh my name is Shadow bear,but you may call me Shadow."I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Maria!"A older male voice shouted.

"Ah comeing father. It was a nice meeting you."She rambled before running off.

I just watched her go,a new feeling in my chest.

I spent the next few weeks visting her at night. Something changed in her though and after the 4 year she made it clear.

(Normal pov)(Still flash-back)

"Shadow,you can't come and see me anymore."A 12 year old Maria scowled.

"But why?"A 13 year old Shadow protested.

"Shadow You won't understand ok."She turned away.

Shadow rested a hand on her shoulder,she shrugged him off and faced him again.

"I'm engaged Shadow,when I'm older I'll be getting marryed."She held up her finger and the ring shone in the firelight.

Shadow felt like he got hit in the stomach,his chest felt empty inside. His fist rested at his side's and his head hung.

"Shadow I'm sorry,really I am,Your a great man I know it's just we can't be."Maria replyed.

She then walked out of her room,and out of Shadow's life.

(End of flash-back)(Normal pov)

Shadow felt a tear roll down his muzzle,he wiped it away in anger.

"I will not show weakness."He growled.

He stormed into the tent only to find a sleeping Amy,her pink lock of hair framed her face and she looked peaceful. Shadow watched her and sighed,he would just have to get use to this.


	8. New friends

**Hey people! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting,I was grounded from my laptop and I had to be a ninja and write this chapter in secret. I don't own sega or the Sonic team. I want to thank all those who reviewed,Your the greatest!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's pov)<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly,my back was stiff. I sat up and froze,I didn't know where I was.

"Oh that's right."I mumbled softly,remembering what happened.

I slowly stood up and brushed my crumpled dress. I smoothed my hair with my hands the best I could. I heard a shuffle noise outside my tent.

"Shadow?"I called out,hopeing it was him and not someone else.

Cream's head popped in the side of the tent and I jumped.

"Oh Miss. Amy your awake!"She chirped.

"H-Hello Cream."I studdered,regaining my calm.

"Did I wake you?"She asked,her eyes shone with worry.

"N-No! I was already awake,you just scared me alittle that's all."I replyed quickly,waveing my hands around frantically.

"Oh well i'm sorry,I came to help you get ready."She smiled agian and stepped in.

Cream crossed the the room quickly and helped me pull off the dress. She handed me a new one and she slipped it over me.

"Thank you."I replyed,touching the fabric in awe.

"It's Elk,Tail's and Silver caught it yesterday."Cream blushed.

I saw her blush at the name of Tails.

"So do you like this Tails person?"I asked.

Cream blushed even harder,"I-I don't k-know w-what you t-talking about!"Cream studdered.

I smiled and giggled.

"It's ok Cream,I'll keep your secret."I giggled more when she nodded.

"Thank you Miss. Amy! Come on,we have to hurry."Cream replyed,pulling me infront on her.

She started to brush my hair and she pulled it up into a bun. Before I could say anything,she pulled me out the tent.

"Where are we going?"I asked,trying to dodge people.

"I promised Mina and Rouge that we would go berry-picking,but then Shadow asked me if You could go."She rambled,also dodgeing people.

"Shadow wanted me to go berry-picking with you?"I asked.

"Yea."Cream grined.

_"That's strange,I thought Shadow hated me?" _I thought.

Cream pulled me through some low trees. I sheilded my eyes from the sudden sunlight. I gasped in awe at the bushes full of berry's. I saw two female's picking,the first was older,she was a white bat,her hair was shoulder length. The second one was a yellow mongoose,she had purple hair that reached her butt. It was pulled back into a neat braid.

"Hey Cream,what took you so long? Who's this?"The white bat asked,placeing the basket agianst her hip.

"Sorry Rouge,this is Miss. Amy."Cream pulled me closer.

"Hello."I replyed,giveing my hand for a hand shake.

"Hmp,you think your so special don't you."Rouge scoffed.

"Excuse me?"I asked.

"You just think your all that just because your Shadow's wife."Rouge exclaimed.

"First I am not his wife,and second of all I was kidnapped."I snapped.

"O.K.,Rouge calm down,hello Amy i'm Mina."Mina said,cutting in between us.

"Hello,it's nice to meet you."I took my eyes off Rouge and smiled at Mina.

"Yea,hey wanna help pick berry's?"Mina asked,holding up a basket.

"Sure."I smiled.

Rouge stepped back infront of a protesting Mina.

"Look Amy I'm sorry about what I said,I hope we can be good friends."Rouge held out her hand and smiled.

"I hope so to Rouge."I smiled and shook it.

"So what's Shadow like?"I asked,picking the bigger berry's.

"Well how to put it,he's a nice guy when he want's to be,sometimes he's a pain in the butt,but he means well. When Shadow was younger he meet another white girl,but she left him,mabye that's why he hates white men?"Rouge exclaimed.

"ROUGE!"Mina slapped her head.

"What-oh!"Rouge noticed I was a white girl.

"I'm so sorry!"Rouge gasped.

"It's ok,so what's his family like?"I asked.

All three girls feel silent,Cream finally spoke up.

"Well Shadow's father is the leader of this tribe,and his mother-"Rouge cut her off.

"His mother was a white woman,she was the most beautiful girl around. 5 years ago she fell gravelly ill,pregnet with Shadow's younger brother Silver. She died giveing birth to him."Rouge said in a low voice.

**(Normal pov)**

The girl's stood in silent,Amy broke it.

"Poor Shadow,He must of been so sad,If I didn't have my mother..."Amy mumbled to herself.

"Hey cheer up Amy."Mina pipped in.

"Yea,I'm going to try and be a little more nice to him."Amy declared.

"Good luck."Rouge mumbled.

They all bursted out laughing.


	9. Cooking

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I'm not grounded anymore! I don't own Sega or the Sonic team. Please read and review,thanks now I'll stop talking and you can read the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's pov)<strong>

I placed my basket of berry's with the other's. Cream and the girls dragged me over to the fire.

"Where are we going now?"I asked.

"Were going to teach you how to prepare a meal."Rouge smiled.

I gave a small nod and followed them,Cream passed the two-tailed fox and she blushed.

"So that's Tails."I whisper.

"What you say Amy?"Mina asked,looking at me confused.

"Oh nothing right Cream?"I smiled.

"Y-Yea."She smiled back,a small blush showed.

We sat around the fire and Cream handed me a small knive. I gingerly took it and started to cut up the herbs and meat.

"Wow Amy I didn't know you could cook."Mina sighed,smelling the cooking meat in the pot.

I giggled,"Yea,my Mother taught my sister and I last summer."I felt my chest tighten up as I mentioned them.

Mina saw my pained expression and quickly changed the subject.

"Guess what? I heard that the tribe across the lake is haveing a party and we get to go!"Mina said.

"Oh I love partys! I hope Knuckles ask's me to dance."Rouge clasped her hands together and gushed.

Cream and Mina laughed,I just sat there confused.

"Knuckles is Rouge's boyfriend."Mina whispered to me.

"Oh."I sighed in relief,thankful to finally know.

"So Mina who do you want to go with?"Rouge asked,elbowing Mina playfully.

"Rouge!"Mina's face flushed.

I laughed at their actions and went back to the meal. I turned the meat and seasoned it,finally it was done,I added some carrots and it was finished.

"The food's ready."I exclaimed,but was ignored.

"Rouge for the last time Stop asking."Mina complained.

"Come on just tell me."Rouge was shakeing her shoulder.

"Ugh guys the food."I shouted.

"Oh thank you Miss. Amy!"Cream replyed,grabbing some.

Cream took a fork and eat a little bit of meat. Cream made a face and she tensed up.

"Did you kill her?"Rouge asked,waveing a hand in front of Cream.

"I-I don't think so!"I blurted out.

"THIS IS AWWSOME! MISS. AMY YOUR SO GOOD AT COOKING MAY I HAVE MORE!"Cream grinned.

"eh sure I guess."I sweatdropped.

"Cream you had us worryed."Mina scolded.

"Sorry."Cream looked down.

I looked at Mina and Rouge.

"Well eat up guys."I handed them some,and got the same reaction.

I laughed as they grinned from ear to ear. I saw Shadow walk by and stopped,he didn't stop walking and turned around the corner.

"Go talk to him."Rouge nudged me.

"W-What!"I blushed.

"Go talk to him Amy."Rouge encourged.

"Fine I will."I sighed and went after him.


	10. Tell Me

**Hey everyone I'm putting this story on hold. JUST KIDDING! I don't own sega or the sonic team. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal pov)<strong>

Shadow was looking out on to the lake,the shoreline was assulted wave after wave. He was sitting on a large rock that outlooked the whole area. His arms were wrapped around his knees,he listened to the wave's crash into each other.

"Maria."He mumbled.

"S-Shadow?"A female voice called out.

Shadow's form stiffened,he slowly turned around.

"Maria!"His voice held a hidden hope.

"Shadow it's me Amy."The voice made him return to his cold demenor.

"What do you want?"He spat out coldly,turning to look at the lake agian.

"I just wanted to talk."She blow out a breath of hot air.

Shadow just sat there,he didn't even look at her. Amy walked over to him and sat down beside him,Shadow moved away from her.

"Shadow please talk to me."Amy placed a hand on his shoulder.

Shadow shrugged it off,he got up and started to walk away.

"Shadow,I know about Maria!"Amy called after him.

Shadow stopped,he slowly faced her,his eyes were still closed.

"Don't you dare say her name."He growled.

"Shadow I can feel your pain,but I can tell she didn't want to hurt you."Amy reasoned,she pleaded with her eyes.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes,he walked over to her. Shadow cupped her face,he slowly brought his lips to her ear.

"S-Shadow."Amy's face was beet red.

"You really think so."He whispered.

"Y-Yea."She blushed harder.

"Well don't worry about it."He pushed her away and started to walk away.

Amy's face flushed agian,this time from anger.

"I just wanted to talk with you jerk!"Amy yelled at him,she turned away and pouted.

Shadow let out a chuckle and kept walking,suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around his chest from behind.

"Please just talk to me."Amy's voice was muffled by his back.

Shadow stopped and sighed deeply,he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine."He sighed,he looked down at the pinkette.

"Thanks Shadow!"She smiled up at him.

Amy dragged the male hedgehog over to a big willow tree. Shadow looked up the big branches,He felt pressure on his shoulder. Amy was leaning on him,she was watching him,her face content.

"You look peacefull."Amy confessed,then looked up the tree branches to.

Shadow just kept looking up the tree,a single tear fell and smacked the earth.


	11. No way

**Hey everyone,I am so very sorry for not updateing,I had writer's block. I don't own Sega or the sonic team.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal pov)<strong>

Amy was walking with Cream and Rouge,Mina was weaveing clothes with her mother.

"So what did he say?"Rouge asked,eager to hear what happened.

"Not much,he must of really loved Maria."Amy said,her face showed sadness.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."Cream said,trying to comfort her.

"Thank's Cream."Amy smiled down at her.

Cream nodded and the girls walked over to the creek. Rouge was holding a basket of dirty clothes.

"Cream,Amy can you please go get some rocks so we can start washing."Rouge asked.

"Sure."Cream and Amy said in unison.

Cream went to the left and Amy went to the right. Amy walked along the bank,looking for the bigger smoother rocks. She didn't notice that she was going alittle upstream and away from the group.

"Hey Rouge is this-Rouge?"Amy looked up and saw she was in a unknown place.

"Rouge! Cream!"Amy cupped her hands and yelled.

Amy sighed when she got no she heard a twig snap,Amy turned to the sound.

"Hello? Cream?"Amy grabbed a twig.

"Miss. Amy where did you go?"Cream asked stepping out from the bush.

"Oh Cream you scared me,I was trying to find some rock,I guess I forgot to look where I was going."Amy chuckled.

"Oh Amy Rouge was worryed about you,come on."Cream grabbed her hand and they walked back to the bank.

"Oh Amy dear! I was worryed,when I didn't see you I got scared."Rouge crooned,giveing Amy a death hug.

"Rouge..hug...can't...breath!."Amy gasped out.

Rouge blushed and let her go.

"I'm sorry Amy."She muttered.

Amy smiled,"It's ok Rouge,I guess I just didn't look where I was going."She chuckled.

The girls laughed and grabbed the clothes.

"Ok let's get to work."Cream cheered.

Amy smiled,"Wow you must really like work Cream."

"Yea I guess I do."Cream chuckled lightly.

They finished quickly and soon they were hanging the clothes to dry.

"Wow that was harder then it looked."Amy complained,stretching her back.

"It wasn't that bad."Rouge smirked.

They started to head back,when Amy remembered something.

"opps I forgot the basket I'll get it."Amy ran back.

Amy picked it up and she started to walk back. A snap was heard near-by and Amy smirked.

"Ok Cream I know it's you."

The snap was heard agian,the footsteps were closer.

"Cream?"Amy started to get worryed.

"Hello Amelia."


	12. Shock

**Hey people in fanfic land! I'm sorry for the wait,I had writer's block :/ anyway welcome back to Fever love! I don't own Sega or the sonic team. I also like to thank all those who have reviewed,I could't do it without you. Alright let's do this lol Oh and I'm going to try and make my story's longer for you guys :3**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal pov)<strong>

Amy looked up and was shocked.

"S-Sonic?"Y-your Alive,but how?"Amy tryed to stay calm,but her words and thought's were all jumbled up.

"I had to play dead,I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm here to save you."Sonic brushed his hand softly across her cheek.

"B-But Sonic,I can't."Amy stepped out of his reach.

Sonic looked at her,his face held saddness and anger.

"But Amy,they killed your mother,they kidnapped you and your sister."Sonic held his hand up to her face,but dropped it back to his side.

"I know Sonic,But I got to know Shadow more,he's not that bad."Amy reasoned.

"Listen to yourself Ames,your sideing with a indian!he's a even dressing like them!"Sonic's voice snapped back.

Amy stepped back,slightly frightened by his outburst.

"Amy,come on it's getting late!"Creams voice shouted from far away.

"Amy just think about it,I'll be staying nearby."He kissed her forehead,and ran away.

"Sonic,I-I'm sorry."Amy said softly. She felt a tear slide down her face.

"Amy? you ok?"Rouge asked,walking up to her.

"Y-Yea I'm ok."Amy wiped her face quickly and faced her smileing.

"Ok."Rouge dropped it,she didn't want to make Amy upset.

Amy picked up the basket filled with clean clothes. She headed back with the other's to the camp.

"Hey I'm going to talk with Shadow ok."She handed the basket to Cream.

"Ok Amy,see you later."Cream waved,walking away.

"See yea later hun,be careful."Rouge hugged her,then let her go.

"I'll be ok Rouge I promise."Amy smiled,walking away from the worried bat.

Amy walked to the tent she lived in. She stepped in,but Shadow wasn't there. Next she tried the tent Shadow stayed in with his father.

"Um Ecuse me,but is Shadow around?"Amy asked quietly.

"No Amy Sorry,Check the garden's,I think he went there."Shadow's father said,looking up from his work.

"Thank you sir."Amy smiled,she left for the garden.

She walked down to the Garden,She saw Mina picking corn.

"Hey Mina,have you seen Shadow?"Amy asked her.

"Yea he just left."Mina blushed.

"What's the matter?"Amy asked,seeing her blush.

"S-Shadow kissed me!"She giggled.

"W-W-What?"Amy was taken aback.

"Yea he just walked up and kissed me,then he left."Mina sighed.

Amy felt a deep pain in her heart. She didn't know what this feeling was.

"Amy you ok?"Mina asked,she held concern in her eyes and voice.

"Y-Yea I-I'm fine."Amy mumbled,her bangs covered her eyes.

"Amy look at me,I would never hurt you and Shadow wouldn't hurt you,I bet it's just a miss understanding."Mina replied,takeing Amy by her shoulders.

"I'll go talk to Shadow."Amy looked up,She looked at Mina.

"See that's the spirit."Mina smiled at the pink hedgehog.

Amy smiled and nodded,she walked away,determinded as ever. Amy saw Shadow talking with Silver,they were laughing about something. Amy stopped short,she felt slightly nervous,but she pushed it aside.

"Shadow!"Amy yelled at him.

"What do you want Rose?"Shadow asked,looking at her,a frown on his face.

"D-Did you kiss her?"Amy said bluntly.

Shadow started up at her,he looked taken aback,but not by much.

"What are you talking about?"Shadow asked.

"Did you kiss Mina?"Amy asked,her voice wavered a little.

"ehs si yzarc."Silver muttered.(She is crazy)

"Shut up Silver."Shadow snapped,looking at Amy agian.

"What makes you think I did?"He asked.

"Mina told me you kissed her."Amy declared.

Shadow stood up,he leaned in close to Amy. Amy stepped back,trying not to get side tracked.

"You think I did something like that."Shadow said seductively.

"I ugh ummm well."Amy studdered.

"I got to go."Amy walked away,when she was out of sight,she sighed.

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" _Amy mentally slapped herself.

"Mabye Sonic was right."She mumbled.

She shook her head,"No I must not think like that! I must be strong."She declared.

Amy smiled at her choice,she walked back to her tent. She slipped off her dress and slipped on her nightgown. Amy quickly said her prayer's and she went to bed.

**(Sonic's pov)**

I was sitting by a small fire,the crackleing of the wood,kept me on my toes. I was scrubbing my face and quills,trying to get the black and red paint off.

"DAMN! she didn't by it."I growled.

"Yo Sonic bro,what's eating you."Manic,Sonic's younger brother asked,worried for him.

"Nothing's wrong bro,I'm A-O-k!"I gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok,I'm going to get more wood."Manic stood up.

**(Normal pov)**

Sonic nodded,he continued to scrub off the paint. Sonic stared into the fire,looking back on his plan. He had painted him self to look like Shadow,and he had kissed that 'Mina' girl,knowing she would tell Amy. What he didn't expect was that she would not freak out,or come back to him.

"I'm back bro."Manic restocked their firewood.

"Manic I have a freind,and he wants to get his girl back,but she's with someone that is just useing her,what should he do?"Sonic asked him,not wanting Manic to know his problem.

"Well if I were your freind,I'd just make a dual with him."Manic said.

Sonic nodded,"Thanks bro I'll think about it."

Manic nodded,"Well I'm turning in for the night."Manic went to the tent they shared,soon small snore could be heard.

Sonic chuckled slightly,he turned back to the fire. He smirked,forming a new plan.

**(THE NEXT MORNING! XD)**

Amy woke up to the birds chirping,she sat up and stretched.

"Good moring world."She said softly,chuckleing at her little joke.

"Miss. Amy you awake?"Cream's voice was muffled by the tent.

"Yes,you can come in if you want."Amy called back,just slipping into a new dress.

"Thank you."Cream smiled,comeing in.

"So what does Shadow haveing me do today?"Amy asked,brushing her quills,not looking at Cream.

"Nothing really,he said something about takeing you somewhere."Cream said,winking.

Amy turned around and looked at Cream.

"Cream I'm sure it's just business."Amy said,turning away agian,hideing the light blush on her cheeks.

"Riiight."Cream remarked.

Amy chuckled nervously,she turned back to Cream.

"Trust me."Amy said,trying to reassure them both.

"Well alright,anyway I have to go,Helping Rouge and all."Cream chuckled,walking out of the tent.

"Ok."Amy watched her leave.

Amy picked up the brush and continued to brush her quills. After they were to her likeing,she went to look for Shadow. Amy walked to Shadow's tent,she heard movement from inside,indicateing he was there.

"Shadow I'm entering."Amy called out,warning him.

She stepped inside the tent,but Shadow wasn't there.

"That's strange,I could of swarn I heard him."Amy thought out loud.

A pair of hands wrapped around Amy,one went to her waist,the other to her mouth. Amy stuggled agianst her attacker,she felt a wet cloth go around her face. As soon as she smelled the sweet smelling cloth,her sense's grew fuzzy.

"I'm sorry Amy,you gave me no choice."A male voice said,as she blacked out.


	13. The end

**Hey people! I'd like to thank everyone for there support on this story! I don't own Sega or The Sonic team. I'm also sad to say that this is the end of our journey for it's the last chapter! D'X I know how much you all loved it and I had fun writeing,I never knew a lot of people would like it. WOW this is my longest chapter for a story ever! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Pov)<strong>

Amy slowly started to stir from her forced sleep. She was stiff everywhere and her lips were chaped. Amy slowly opened her sore eyes and looked around. She was laying on a dirt-packed floor and her hands were tied with rope. She slowly sat up,trying to untie her hands,saddly the rope was tied to tight.

"W-What happened? Where am I?"Amy mumbled,looking around.

She was laying in a make-shift tent,a fire was crackleing outside.

"So your awake."A smooth voice said,causeing her to look up at her capture.

"W-Who are you?"Amy asked,she didn't show fear.

"I'm Manic,I'm Sonic's bro,sorry about him,he just came with you passed out."Manic held out his hands.

Amy looked at them then back up at him,she didn't trust him.

"Why should I beleive you? Sonic said he was a only child."Amy glared.

"Sonic Bro doesn't like to talk about me and sis much."Manic looked at the floor,hurt evident in his eyes.

Amy felt a little guilty for him,she grabbed his hands and he helped her up. Manic pulled out a knive and cut the ropes. Amy thanked him and rubbed her sore wrists. Amy sat by the fire with Manic,she turned to him.

"Why did Sonic bring me here?"Amy asked him.

Manic shrugged,"Don't know,I woke up and he was carry you,he placed you in there and told me not to touch you,and that he had to take care of something."Manic replyed,pokeing the fire.

Amy's eyes grew wide with fear,and stood up quickly. Manic looked up at her,worry and shook showed.

"W-What's wrong?"He asked,trying to calm her down.

"H-he's going to kill him I know it! He's going to kill Shadow!"Amy felt tears leak from her jade-green eyes.

"Woah Sonic bro may be many things,but he's not a killer."Manic held a scowl.

Amy looked at him,she trembled slightly. Manic looked at her and sighed softly,he soon smiled.

"Fine let's go and see if your right,just don't tell my bro."Amy hugged him.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"Amy screamed,hugging him tightly.

Manic grunted and pushed her away,Amy blushed and chuckled nervously.

"No problem dudette,just no hugs."He chuckled,standing up.

Amy nodded,"O-ok."

Amy lead Manic to the camp,at least she tryed.

"We're lost aren't we."Manic asked,calmly.

Amy looked between the two paths,she looked at the left,then right.

"N-No ugh mabye."Amy mumbled.

Manic pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Manic looked a rock that was in the middle,the right side had moss on it while the left was bare. **(spongebob! sorry had to put that)**

"We go right."Manic replyed,standing up.

Amy looked at him slightly confused at the act he just did.

"It's a trick I learned,where there is moss,there are people."He explained,Amy nodded in understanding.

Manic lead her down the path,they soon came to a clearing near the camp. They heard grunts and the sound of fist's hitting. Shadow and Sonic were in a fist fight,Shadow was bleeding from his lip and Sonic had a black eye.

"I'll never tell you where she is,she's mine you savage!"Sonic growled,panting.

"She isn't your's,she never was."Shadow replyed.

Amy watched them duke it out,she was amazed by Sonic's speed,and also by Shadow's stregnth. Amy felt torn on who she loved,she felt something for both males.

"Amy belongs to herself,she is her own person."Shadow continued with confidence.

"Ha! that's the thing with you savages,you treat everyone like equals,Men rule on top and the women serve us."Sonic sneered.

Amy felt crushed,she held her chest,as if she didn't,her heart would fall apart. She felt something wet slide down her cheek,putting her hand to it,she saw she was crying.

"Amy you ok?"Manic asked,slightly worryed for the pink fured girl.

Amy shook her head,she felt more tears flood down her face.

"Amy?"Sonic's voice pulled the girl's attention.

Amy looked up and the two fighting Hedgehog's looked at her. Amy a burning rage inside her,but she suppressed it. Amy stood up and walked over to them.

"H-How did you get away?"Sonic asked in disbelief.

"That's not your concern,Sonic-san."Amy huffed,crossing her arms over her small chest.

"Amy you ok?"Shadow asked,looking at her for any wounds.

"I'm Fine Shadow-kun."Amy chuckled.

Shadow stiffened a little,she never called him by that before.

"Amy get back,this is a man's fight."Sonic said,trying to pull her to his side.

Amy pulled her hand away from him,and glared up at him.

"N-NO! I'm not someone to be ordered around like,I-I thought you were kind,I thought you were a hero. All I see is a idiotic Facker!"Amy slapped him hard,Sonic staggered back a little.

"A-Amy I."Sonic looked at her,he held the left side of his face,shocked.

Amy's whole body trembled,"G-Go Sonic,j-just go."She couldn't stand to look at him any longer.

Sonic held his head up high,he wasn't going to let this hurt his pride. Sonic turned around and walked to were Manic sat.

"Come on bro."Manic placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"W-whatever man."Sonic voice almost wavered.

Amy watched them leave,soon she fell to her knees. Her body trembled and she cryed a long time.

"Amy."Shadow placed his hands on her shoulders.

Amy looked up at him,her eyes filled with tears. Shadow used his thumb to wipe the tears away,he looked down at her,a sad smile on his face.

"S-Shadow I-I was so scared,I-I didn't know what to think."Amy stood up and hugged the suprised male.

Shadow just sat there,he slowly hugged her back.

"It's ok Rose."Shadow mumbled.

Amy looked up at him,she kissed him. Shadow's eyes flew open with suprise,but then closed as he kissed back.

**(3 years later)**

Amy was sitting in her tent,Rouge and Cream were with her,getting her ready for her big day. That's right Amy Rose was getting marryed to Shadow. Amy agreed to marry the way indian's did. At first everyone was aginst it,saying they were to diffent,but soon everyone came around and ageed.

"Oh Amy your so pretty!"Cream gushed.

Amy was wearing a a white dress and white moccasins. Her quills were curled and layed perfectly.

Amy stood up and Cream and Rouge lead her to the wedding place. Shadow was standing there,he wore a roe-colored ribbon shirt, black pants and moccasins. They had chosen to do The Rite of Seven Steps ceremony.

Both bride and groom take seven steps sunwise (clockwise) around the sacred fire. For each step taken, a vow is said by each. The groom makes one step forward and says a vow, and then the bride takes a step to join him and says her vow until one round around the fire is completed. Family and friends join hands in a circle around the fire.

Shadow stepped forward and said his vow.

"O' my beloved, our love has become firm by your walking one with me. Together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless noble children to share. May they live long."

Amy then took her step and said her part.

"This is my commitment to you, my husband. Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food and children. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family and the children.

Shadow smiled and continued,"O' my beloved, now you have walked with me the second step. May the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. May God protect the lodge and children."

Amy smiled also,"My husband, at all times I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness I shall rejoice. May God bless you and our honorable lodge."

Shadow took the next step and looked her in the eyes.

"O my beloved, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May God bless us. May we educate our children and may they live long."

Amy looked Shadow in the eye's and said every word from her heart.

"My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you."

"O' my beloved, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May the Creator bless you. You have brought favor and sacredness in my life."

"O my husband, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as fire sacrifice, worship and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be with you."

"O' my beloved, now you have walked five steps with me. May the Creator make us prosperous. May the Creator bless us."

"O my husband, I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy."

"O' my beloved, by walking six steps with me, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. May the Creator bless you."

"My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you."

"O' my beloved goddess, as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in God. Now you have become completely mine. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever."

"My husband, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honorable ancestors, I have become your wife. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this fact. I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I shall love you forever."

Amy and Shadow looked at each other and the tribe cheered. Amy felt Shadow's hands on her face,he lifted it to his and kissed her sweet lips.

"My love."Amy moaned with happyness.

"Save that for tonight!"Rouge chuckled.

Amy pulled away and playfully glared at the bat. Her entire face was beet-red.

"R-Rouge!"Amy scolded the other female.

Rouge laughed and Cream started to cry.

"C-cream?"Amy asked,worryed.

"M-Miss. A-A-Amy won't have time for us any more!"Cream sniffled.

"It's ok Hun,I'm sure she will."Rouge replyed,pulling the rabbit away.

"No where was I."Shadow's voice was heard before he kissed her agian.

**(5 month's later)**

Amy was sitting by the tent she shared with Shadow,her stomach was starting to show the little bundle she carryed. Amy was 5 months pregnant,she looked up to see Shadow carrying a deer that he caught.

"Shadow come here."Amy called.

"Amy,whats the matter? Is everything ok?"He asked,worryed.

"I'm fine,give me your hand."Amy held her hand out to him.

Shadow looked confused at the weird request,but he complied and gave her his hand. Amy placed it on a certain part of her stomach and he felt a kick. Shadow's face light up with wonder and happyness.

"My son."He mumbled.

"Ugh You mean My daughter right?"Amy asked.

Amy and Shadow were haveing a fight about the baby's gender.

"It's a boy Rose."Shadow looked at her.

"No Shadow dear its a girl!"Amy looked back at him.

Then she felt two kicks,she looked at her stomach,then back at him.

"Or both."Amy chuckled at Shadow's expression.

Shadow kissed Amy and held her in a hug.

"I love you Rose."He mumbled in her quills.

"I love you to Shadow."Amy smiled.


End file.
